


spectacular fireworks and wonderful parade between you and me

by themilktea



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea
Summary: “Just a reminder, if you do want to throw up, do it on the person next to you. Not me, obviously. The other side of you, that's not me,” there's a glint of teasing in Baekhyun’s eyes as he says that.“You’re evil.”“That’s my charm,” Baekhyun smirks before both of them hopping onto the ride. There’s not many people getting onto it so they don’t have to worry about anyone recognizing them. If anyone did, then they don’t show it. “You’re ready?”Taeyong rolls his eyes. “It's just a ride.”or Baekhyun decides to take Taeyong on an amusement date because the latter deserves it and it just them having fun and being in love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	spectacular fireworks and wonderful parade between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Welcome to my last fic of 2020! This is purely work of fiction with a little taste of canon compliant. Inspired by Baekhyun's Amusement Park and also that infamous bit from SuperM interview where Baekhyun tries to claim himself as the person Taeyong wants to bring to amusement park. Also, obviously I just want to find a reason to write a Baekyong fluff thus the lack of plot. Just wanna get it out of my head tbh. Unbeta-ed so apologize for any mistake. I hope you'll enjoy this. Happy reading!
> 
> Title is taken from Baekhyun's very own Amusement Park. Obviously.

Baekhyun hums happily to the song that blasts through his car speaker while driving to his destination. He promises himself that nothing will ruin his plan— _date_ — tonight. Not when he had planned for this night to happen around two months ago. 

Being a person with a busy schedule and dating one with a much busier schedule is not easy. Not that Baekhyun ever thinks it is actually easy, but it takes a lot of effort from both sides to maintain a good and healthy relationship. He has never been more grateful to have someone who has so much understanding over him and their situation overall. 

Baekhyun chuckles when he remembers that this is actually the first time they are going to have a proper date. Their first date or an outing, _technically_ , actually happened when SuperM was in their Europe leg of their first tour where the member purposely left him and Taeyong by themselves so he could actually ask the latter out. “Ten said Paris would be good for you to ask him out. It’s a city of romance anyway. Plus, we are sick of you taking too much time and making your lovesick puppy face every time you find out he’s gone with Mark or anyone that’s not you,” was what Jongin said to him. 

After the group wrapped their first tour, Baekhyun never got a chance to properly ask Taeyong for a proper date or even make their relationship official. They got together three weeks after Valentine's Day, when Baekhyun realized that he was kind of miserable without seeing Taeyong after weeks of spending time with the latter on a daily basis during the tour. It feels like the end of their tour’s first leg all over again, when NCT 127 was occupied with their overseas schedules. He confronted the rest of EXO members during their monthly get-together and nobody seemed surprised. “Well, you obviously like him and from what Jongin has told me, I’m sure the feeling is mutual,” Chanyeol chuckles before taking his drink. “Just ask him out. Poor boy probably pulling his hair out waiting for you to make it official.”

There’s nothing romantic about how they got together. No candle light dinner, no presents, no grand surprise but just a drink in a cafe nearby their agency’s building. It was three weeks after they had to separate again and Baekhyun could finally see Taeyong without the younger had to rush to his next schedule or practice session. He took the chance and poured his heart out over a late night drink. As the aftermath, he had to endure constant teasing in EXO’s group chat right after Jongin broke the news, claiming he received it from a trusted source, none other than Mark Lee. Then, Lucas thought it was a good idea to break the news in the SuperM group chat behind the excuse that he wanted to celebrate such great news. _His_ SuperM leader and NCT leader finally get their shit together. Something he didn’t imagine it to happen so soon by the pace they’re taking. 

After that, their so-called date consists of dinners, sometimes Baekhyun invited Taeyong to the gym and they would have dinner together. Sometimes when his schedule was not packed, he would offer himself to pick Taeyong from his practice and drive them to his own apartment to spend the night together and promised the younger he’d be the one to drive him back to his practice the next day. When Baekhyun had his comeback as a soloist and promoted at the same time as NCT 127, he would sneak some times to bring Taeyong away from other people and had a drink in a nearby coffee shop so he could catch up with his boyfriend. He didn’t miss the knowing smile from Taeyong’s bandmates when they came back with coffees and teas for the team but a frappe in Taeyong’s hand. “Obviously, someone has a favorite,” Johnny said jokingly before taking an Iced Americano for himself and Baekhyun found himself liking the blush on his boyfriend’s face when he got teased by his own members. 

They are definitely each other’s emotional pillar. While Taeyong wears his heart on his sleeve and shamelessly flaunts how much he likes Baekhyun, the elder is more subtle about it. It even took a while for any SuperM members to suspect any floating feelings between the two of them and Jongin was the first one to notice, being the closest to Baekhyun among seven of them. The amount of extra care he reserves towards Taeyong definitely didn’t go unnoticed. As time goes by, he’s more open in showing how much he cares about the other one. Taemin teased him about his statement where he said Taeyong is someone he wants to protect, during their group comeback press conference. “Finally you grow up to be a romantic. From asking him to date you over a cup of coffee to telling the world he’s someone you want to protect,” the SuperM’s second eldest said while laughing, proudly patting his leader’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun loves the whine coming up from the rest of SuperM members when he shamelessly flirts with Taeyong. He decides it’s time for them to suffer when they never let the topic of how they got together down. “Hyung, don’t think I don’t see what you’re trying to do to Taeyong hyung at the piano,” Lucas said as he strides next to Baekhyun. The elder just shrugs. “Why else do you think the camera didn’t focus on us?”

It has been almost a year since they became an item and Baekhyun just wonders how he doesn’t manage to steal even a day to take Taeyong to a proper date. But then he’s reminded of Taeyong's extremely busy schedule. He is worried, it’s a normal thing to feel and all he can do is constantly give his full support and be there whenever the younger one needs him. He will find a time after his own busy schedule to text his boyfriend, or a long phone call or even a quick dinner at a nearby cafe. One night, he received a message from Mark and the younger was thanking and telling him how much he was grateful for his Taeyong hyung to have him by his side. Mark also talked about how sometimes it’s good that someone out of the group that’s the one to console and care for their leader. That’s how Baekhyun decides that Taeyong deserves at least a night of break and let loose a bit. That’s how Baekhyun decided he would take Taeyong to a proper date and make it the best night of his life. 

Baekhyun glances at his phone when the screen lights up and it’s a text from Taeyong’s manager that they are on their way. He smiles as he is nearing the destination and decides to just wait in his own car. 

*******

Taeyong looks up from his phone after texting Baekhyun about how his manager seems weird and asks him to go out, just the two of them to an unknown destination. “Hyung? Where are we going actually?” He asks his manager for the nth time since he rides into the car. 

“We’re almost there, Taeyong ah,” the manager answers before chuckling. 

Taeyong puffs his cheeks. It’s not the answer that he hopes for. His attention shifts back to his phone. He unlocks it to read the reply from his boyfriend. 

**_From: Baekhyunnie hyung_ ** _💖_

_Hahaha._

_He knows you’re with me, Taeyongie._

_He won’t ask you out._

_What are you even thinking????_

Taeyong smiles sheepishly, feeling ridiculous at his previous text to Baekhyun. 

“Okay, we are here,” his manager announces. 

Taeyong looks around and widens his eyes. While there’s not so many cars or people around, he knows this place. “This is—”

“Lotte World Theme Park, yes,” his manager finishes it for him. He laughs at the expression on Taeyong’s face. “Before you work yourself out with whatever thought you have, stop it. What makes you think I want to spend my time with you here before I do so with my girlfriend?” He says jokingly. “Come on.”

Taeyong mumbles something about how his manager prefers to spend his time at the amusement park with his girlfriend over him but still asks him to hop off the car. “Honestly, are you making me a third wheel on your date?” He sighs in frustration when his manager just laughs. “You could have just asked Taeil hyung, you know.”

“First of all, there will be no third wheel on my date. Second, even if I need someone to support me on my date, it won’t be any of you brats,” the manager says fondly. “I’m the one that should be afraid if I have to be the third wheel today.”

“Why? It’s not like Baek— oh,” Taeyong looks at his manager who is already arching his eyebrows. “He’s here isn’t it? There’s got to be a reason why he’s so secretive about his plan tonight. He won’t tell me a single thing! I thought he’s in danger or something.”

“Maybe you can ask him,” his manager stops and his chin points somewhere ahead of them. Baekhyun is waiting beside the entrance of the amusement park, his hands in the pocket of his jeans, pacing around and still not realizing that Taeyong and his manager are just a few feet away from him. “Go and save the poor man before he loses it. I’ll go home first. I trust him enough to take care of you and both of you not to create any headline for tomorrow.”

Taeyong bites his lower lips, preventing him from grinning even wider. He nods and thanks his manager before walking faster towards his boyfriend. He gently taps Baekhyun’s shoulder before the elder spins around and meets his eyes. “Hi,” he says softly. 

Baekhyun grins and pulls Taeyong into his embrace. “I miss you. It has been four days,” he mumbles against Taeyong’s shoulder before freeing themselves from the embrace. 

Taeyong grins widely. “People will look.”

“You have no idea how much time I put into research to see which day and time that less people decide to come here.”

Taeyong giggles again. It is something that Baekhyun will actually do. The elder is such a determined person and will do anything to achieve it. “I love seeing you in skinny jeans,” he says when he is finally able to take note of Baekhyun’s outfit. 

“God,” Baekhyun groans. “Please don’t ruin this. I didn’t plan this date two months prior just for you to reach the entrance and I’ll take you back to my place and spend the rest of the night with _nothing_.”

“Okay, I apologize,” Taeyong says with his cheeks sporting a tint of pink on it after catching what Baekhyun just implied. “So, what are we doing here?”

“Why baby—,” Baekhyun pulls two tickets out of his back pocket. “A date of course. Should I lead the way?”

“I don’t know if you are planning to bring me on a date tonight,” Taeyong says as soon as they enter the place and get their tickets checked. 

“Well, it is supposed to be a surprise. Why else would I ask you to come with your manager? Anyway, have you had your dinner?” Baekhyun asks before he is reaching for Taeyong’s hand. 

Taeyong nods. “I hope you are not planning on taking me on extreme rides. I think I eat a little too much just now. You know how hard practices are these days.” He then looks at Baekhyun. “Why didn’t you just take me to a fancy dinner?”

“Nah,” Baekhyun jokingly brushes the younger off. “Fancy dinner is too mainstream. Amusement park dates when there are not so many people come sounds more ideal.”

“So, what are we riding first?” Taeyong asks before he looks at his boyfriend when silence meets his question. “No innuendos please,” he rolls his eyes when he sees Baekhyun cracks a smirk. 

“Do you fancy getting into the ghost house?”

“Really?” Taeyong asks in disbelief. “What if I throw up on the ‘ghost’?”

“Makes my job a lot easier. At least they know not to bother you too much,” Baekhyun cackles. “As long as you’re not throwing up on me, I’m fine.”

*******

Baekhyun walks out of the ghost house laughing out loud with Taeyong clutching on him like his life depends on it. 

“You evil, cruel human being,” Taeyong hisses through his clenched teeth while still clutching on his boyfriend. “Why did I even agree to your invitation into the ghost house is beyond me.”

Baekhyun is still taking his time to calm himself. “Baby, how do you still have your voice after all that scream inside?” At some point, he is worried if Taeyong is going to lose his voice but he’s also made it his personal goal to make the younger scream his name just like how he did inside the ghost house, but for a whole lot different reason. And Taeyong doesn’t have to know about that. 

“That’s it, I’m going home.”

“Hey, now,” Baekhyun reaches for Taeyong’s wrist as soon as the latter let him go and walks ahead of him. “Okay, I put the teasing aside for now. How about an ice cream?” He definitely knows the weakness of his sweet tooth boyfriend. 

Taeyong stops. “Lead the way then.”

They reach the ice cream stall and it doesn’t take long before Taeyong settles on vanilla ice cream and claims that it reminds him of Baekhyun’s hair. 

“Well, have you seen your own hair? We look like a buy 1, free 1 deal with matching hair,” Baekhyun laughs before he eats his chocolate ice cream. “And before you complain, I did it first.”

Taeyong just shrugs before taking a spoonful of his ice cream. “I can barely see my boyfriend these days so I just decide to do something that can remind me of him.”

“You are literally my boyfriend, Taeyongie,” Baekhyun chuckles in disbelief. “You ask for a selfie and I’ll gladly give you ten of it. You have the privilege to ask for anything if you miss me.”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?”

*******

Taeyong looks at the Swing Tree in awe. Baekhyun swears there’s literally another universe in the pair of Taeyong’s eyes by the way they’re sparkling. “You look at the ride like it’s your whole world,” he points out. 

“It’s beautiful!”

“Is this the part where I said nothing is more beautiful than you?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “Corny doesn’t suit you, hyung. Are we riding this now?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun pulls Taeyong towards the ride. “You’ll be fine, yeah?” He asks before they hop onto it. 

“It’s not that scary,” the younger gives Baekhyun a resurrection smile. Both of them have decided to ditch the roller coaster since Baekhyun is well informed about Taeyong’s fear of height while the latter really didn’t fancy the idea of him might throw up after the ride. Even though Baekhyun argues on why he’s keen to try skydiving but doubts a ride on a roller coaster. 

Aside from enjoying himself on the ride, Baekhyun also enjoys the sight of Taeyong happily laughing and smiling throughout the ride. The latter keeps on acting as if he’s flying in the air and lets out a satisfying laugh. Sometimes he does insert some squeaks and a yell of _“What the hell!”_ when the ride goes faster. Baekhyun loves to see it when the younger one lets himself loose and lost in the moments. To momentarily forget all his role and responsibilities, to forget there’s actually another side of the world other than this exact moment. 

“To hell with corny doesn’t suit me but there’s really nothing more beautiful than the sight of you happily laughing and enjoying yourself,” he says as soon as they hop off the Swing Tree and taking Taeyong’s hand in his again. 

Taeyong throws his head back while laughing. “Now, what brought this?”

“You know I just love to see you happy.”

Taeyong hums dreamily before he turns to take a good look at Baekhyun. “Well then, look at who I’m spending my time with.”

*******

Baekhyun really lets Taeyong decide what ride they are hopping. So when the younger suggests to ride The Conquistador, the swinging pirate ship-like ride, it takes him three times to ask if Taeyong is sure about it. 

“I don’t think I’ll throw up on this one,” Taeyong confirms after the third time. “Plus, where’s the fun if we are playing safe all night.”

“Just a reminder, if you do want to throw up, do it on the person next to you. Not me, obviously. The other side of you, that's not me,” there's a glint of teasing in Baekhyun’s eyes as he says that. 

“You’re evil.”

“That’s my charm,” Baekhyun smirks before both of them hopping onto the ride. There’s not many people getting onto it so they don’t have to worry about anyone recognizing them. If anyone did, then they don’t show it. “You’re ready?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. “It's just a ride.”

“Say you.”

Taeyong scowls when he understands what Baekhyun is trying to say. “I’ll scream in your ear and throw up on you.”

Baekhyun sports an uneasy expression on his face. “I don’t fancy the second one, as much as I love you but the first one, well, depends on the situation,” his uneasy expression turns into a cheeky grin.

“God, you’re such a menace!” Taeyong playfully pinches Baekhyun’s thigh and almost lost in his thought on how it feels more firm these days. “How did I put up with you all these while?”

Baekhyun just cackles in delight. It’s so easy to fluster Taeyong and he finds out he’s more than professional in doing it. The ride is slowly moving and he brings Taeyong’s knuckles to his lips, to kiss it. “The seat next to you is empty, feel free to unload everything there if you feel the need to,” he whispers quickly to his now slightly nervous boyfriend before the ride is getting faster. 

They obviously enjoy it. It can be thrilling when the ride swings high up before going back down. At one point, Taeyong let go of the handle and put his hand up in the air, screaming his lungs out. Baekhyun has a feeling that it’s what the younger figure needs these days and he’s more than grateful that he chose to do it still. Then when the ride pauses momentarily, halfway in the air, Taeyong strains himself to give Baekhyun a quick peck on the cheek. The elder is clearly taken aback by it while Taeyong just giggles in return. 

“What was the kiss for?”

“It's just a peck on your cheek,” Taeyong tries to brush it off. 

“Okay, not that I mind. Just for your information, I love on the lips too.” 

*******

“Shall we ride the Merry Go Round now?” Baekhyun asks right after he takes note of the time.

“How do you know I want to ride that next?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Well, we are connected at heart, no?”

“I told you, corny doesn’t suit you, hyung,” Taeyong says with a happy giggle. He doesn’t say it yet, but tonight may just be the happiest night of his life. He doesn’t remember when is the last time he actually let himself loose and just did whatever he wants to. “Will you hold my hand while we’re on it?”

“If you manage to hop on next to me,” the elder just smiles. “But then, when did I ever let you go?” He says while swinging their hands that intertwined at fingers.

Taeyong just nods while humming. Of course Baekhyun is not letting him go. He still wonders how the elder just managed to be there for him. Even a simple consolation through text can change his whole mood. Sometimes, it does scare him on how big Baekhyun’s impact is in his life but when he told Baekhyun about it, the elder just laughed and said he’s glad that somehow their situation is basically the same.

“Quick, I saw a couple is about to hop on the Merry Go Round, let’s make sure we get to be next to each other,” Baekhyun walks faster while pulling Taeyong behind him. He then laughs when he turns around and sees Taeyong just giggles at his ridiculousness. God, he just loves one happy Taeyong.

Taeyong is reminded of his childhood while he’s on the ride. He keeps on making many kinds of noises while he’s on it and his boyfriend just laughs at it. It’s not something that he’s not used to. In fact he’s probably picking up some of the random noises and doing it in his spare time.

“Why does when you make all those noises, you look cute while I look like a weirdo?” Baekhyun asks as soon as they finish with Merry Go Round.

“Hey, don’t lie,” Taeyong playfully slaps his boyfriend’s arm. “You are cute all the time. I still can’t believe you are older than me.”

“Well, I won’t deny that.”

“Hyung.”

Baekhyun just hums.

“Is it time for the grand finale?”

“Ferris Wheel?”

Taeyong throws his head back and lets out a big laugh. Of course Baekhyun knows him so well. He probably has told the elder his dream amusement park date at some point in their relationship. “Of course you’ll know.”

*******

Baekhyun pulls Taeyong into one of the carts and he just chuckles when he sees the amusement look on his boyfriend’s face. “God, you are liking this too much.”

“It’s pretty,” Taeyong says as they go higher into the air. “It’s so pretty at night. Look at all the lights!” he says excitedly and the lights are reflecting in his eyes.

“What a coincidence my EXO power is light. Is that why you like me a little too much?” Baekhyun teases as he looks at the scenery under them.

Taeyong looks at Baekhyun who sits at the opposite of him before tilting his head. “Isn’t it funny how somehow, some things aligned just like that? It seems like a complete coincidence but—,” he shrugs. “I don’t know, sometimes I don’t think it’s even a coincidence.”

“Just like how your North Star tattoo looks a bit too similar to my logo and the anchor tattoo you made is the same as the bracelet I design for Privé?” Baekhyun asks, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly. 

Taeyong sends a piercing glare towards Baekhyun’s direction. “North Star is kind of a coincidence. I told you the meaning behind it and why I decided to do it. As for the anchor—,” he rolls his eyes. “You know it. We discussed it. You know why _you_ design the bracelet using anchor design.”

Baekhyun is well aware of how the anchor symbol holds so much meaning to both of them. He still remembers when he tried to find some ideas for Privé's latest accessories, Taeyong stopped him from turning himself bald and they talked. They talked about life, about them and that’s how Baekhyun ended up thinking so much about hope, moving forward in life and falling in love to the point they are being committed to each other and the symbol of an anchor is a perfect representative to all of them. 

“I still can’t believe our fans caught you being fascinated by my anchor tattoo,” Taeyong cackles while happily swinging his legs. “Lord, you actually let your guard down and are being caught on camera!”

Baekhyun slumps in his seat and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, keep laughing at that. As if two weeks of constant teasing from our bandmates and my bandmates after that isn’t enough.”

“You are usually better than that. It’s my job to wear my heart on my sleeve and be Mr. Obvious.”

Baekhyun looks fondly at Taeyong who is still laughing at him. “I’m a man in love. There’s nothing I can do about it. I just follow my instinct alright?”

Taeyong just nods before turning his attention back to the scenery outside after the Ferris Wheel stops and their cart is on the top. “It’s beautiful,” he whispers before pulling out his phone and takes a picture. 

“Taeyong ah,” Baekhyun calls before he moves to take the empty seat beside the younger. 

“What—,” Taeyong’s question is cut off when Baekhyun decides to plant a kiss on his forehead. The elder had watched enough romance movies with him to know that he finds a kiss on the forehead is so intimate. The kiss breaks when Taeyong giggles happily. “Do you think our cart will lose its balance since we sit on the same side?”

Baekhyun almost hits his head on the window behind him when he throws his head back. “Give it to you to ask the most random question when I’m trying to be romantic.”

Taeyong laughs along and he loves how both of them seem to live in the moment. He cups Baekhyun’s face before leaning in to kiss his lips. “Thank you so much, for tonight and everything you’ve done for me.”

“I’m sorry it takes longer for me to bring you to a proper date. I just have to find the right time that’s aligned with our schedule. With a little bit of how I’m a bit clueless on how to do it,” Baekhyun shrugs. “I just want tonight to be perfect for you. Truth to be told, I’m kind of nervous. I’m scared if I’m doing it wrong somewhere.”

A soft chuckle slips from Taeyong’s lips. “Hyung, I voluntarily follow you to the gym so we can have dinner date and find out that it’s the best way to end my day and now this—,” he draws his arms out. He then sighs dreamily. “Tonight is perfect and I am extremely happy. Tonight might be the best night of my life and I don’t think I can find any flaw in it.”

“You are happy?”

“Very.”

“Good. I love a happy you.”

“I know,” Taeyong laughs. “And all thanks to you. I couldn’t thank you enough.”

“I know some ways of how you can thank me—”

“Hyung!”

Baekhyun’s lips ghost over Taeyong’s. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.” He places a quick kiss on his boyfriend before laughing before pulling him into his embrace. “Now let’s take a picture before we’re going back down.”


End file.
